


Crumpled

by jasmasson



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink Meme, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo was really much too tall to fit under Mark’s desk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumpled

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/4861.html?thread=7605501#t7605501) at the the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/profile)[**tsn_kinkmeme**](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/)  
>  **Warning** : PWP, D/s, underwear kink, orgasm control. Porn, is what I'm saying here. Maybe slightly disturbing porn.  
> 

Eduardo was much too tall to fit under Mark’s desk, but he was used to it.

His shoulders ached a little bit, all hunched over, but not as much as his jaw. His mouth was still wrapped around Mark’s cock, just keeping it warm, not sucking, as he waited with his head lying on Mark’s thigh.

Mark could code for hours without pause and Eduardo had, in the past, stayed under the desk for more than four hours at a time, and had barely been able to stand at first when he’d finally stumbled out, mouth red and sore, jaw aching, dick half-hard in his pants when Mark had eventually gotten up for a drink and let Eduardo up.

Eduardo never touched himself while he warmed Mark’s cock, or even when he was sucking in earnest. The soft weight of Mark in his mouth, the deep, strong smell of him with Eduardo’s nose pressed up against his groin was enough to keep Eduardo’s dick at least slightly interested, though, while he waited. It was much better than before they’d come to this arrangement; when Eduardo had just waited interminably on Mark on his bed until Mark was ready to leave the code for a while and pay him any attention.

Right now, his own cock was only at half-mast, but his underwear was sticky with precome from earlier when he’d been properly sucking Mark off. That had been over an hour ago, and Eduardo was waiting for Mark to be ready for another orgasm.

Finally, Mark tugged on his hair.

“Suck,” he said, sounding a little distracted, still tapping away on his keyboard, and Eduardo was cursed now that he’d never hear typing without his mouth watering and his dick getting hard.

While he was waiting, he just kept his mouth loose and wet around Mark’s cock keeping it warm, but now he started to suck and use his tongue.

Mark hummed absently in pleasure as Eduardo sucked, and Eduardo hummed back, letting his mouth vibrate around Mark’s cock. Mark was big when erect – long and fat – and his dick slowly hardened, filling Eduardo’s mouth.

Eduardo bobbed his head smoothly, letting Mark slip in and out of his mouth. He used his hands to work Mark’s balls – wetting them first by putting his fingers in his mouth alongside Mark’s dick, and then caressing the hot, soft flesh of Mark’s balls.

Mark sighed, but didn’t finish typing, although his speed decreased as he came closer to orgasm.

Eduardo’s cock was fully hard now, and he moaned softly as Mark twitched his hips to fuck into Eduardo’s mouth.

Suddenly Mark stopped typing, and pushed his chair back – pulling his hard cock brusquely out of Eduardo’s mouth. Eduardo gasped, and licked his dry, swollen lips.

“Get on the bed and pull your pants down,” Mark said, getting up and heading to the bathroom. He didn’t bother to tuck himself back into his pants or do up his fly.

Eduardo had heard Mark aroused and orgasmic many times now, and he never sounded out of control. His voice, as it was now, was always dry and disinterested; sharp edges lurking at the corners, ready for if (when) he was irritated or impatient.

Eduardo crawled out from underneath the desk and got onto the bed.

His legs were a little shaky – even though it had only been a comparatively short hour or so – but he got up quickly enough and onto the bed; getting onto his hands and knees and fumbling with his belt to pull his pants down to his knees. He’d lubed himself earlier – he always did when he came to Mark’s to wait for him when he was coding, even though nine times out of ten Mark just used his mouth.

Eduardo kept his eyes on the bed, but heard Mark drinking something. He licked his lips – the dryness of his sore mouth brought to his attention again by the thought of drinking, but he didn’t say anything.

Mark got on the bed and settled behind him, between his legs. He felt Mark tugging the back of his briefs down to just below his cheeks.

“Don’t want you dripping on the bed,” Mark said, casually. “I don’t want to have to change the sheets.”

Eduardo didn’t say that he’d change the sheets for Mark – didn’t say he’d do anything for Mark – just nodded in acceptance – even though the waistband of his briefs dug into his flesh a little bit above his cock as it strained, still trapped in the damp, soft cotton.

Eduardo had stretched when he’d lubed himself earlier, but that had been hours ago, and so it burned when Mark pushed into his ass with no more stretching or any more additional lube than Eduardo’s spit on his dick.

Eduardo gasped as Mark fucked him, hard and deep – Mark’s hands on his hips were gentle, just holding him in place – but his cock was careless, fucking him open ruthlessly.

Mark had come only an hour or so ago, and earlier that morning he’d fucked Eduardo’s mouth before class, so he lasted a pretty long while. Eduardo hadn’t come at all, and had been at least half-hard over the past hour, and his trapped cock leaked helplessly into his underwear, making the already damp material wet through and sticky. He buried his face into the pillow, smothering his moans. Mark didn’t like to be distracted by too much noise.

Mark came finally with a loud groan, before pulling out.

He pulled Eduardo’s briefs back up over his ass before flopping down on the bed.

Eduardo raised his head turned to look at him, but stayed on his hands and knees. Mark’s eyes were heavy-lidded and soft, like they only ever were after an orgasm.

Mark pushed at Eduardo’s shoulder, and Eduardo went easily, sitting up onto his knees. Mark glanced lazily at Eduardo’s groin where his cock strained obscenely against the sticky, wet material of his briefs. Eduardo bit his lip to keep from begging - Mark had sent him away like this the last two nights.

Mark waved a hand carelessly.

“Rub off, if you want,” he said. “But keep it in your underwear – I don’t want your mess in here.”

Eduardo groaned in gratitude and grabbed his groin, thrusting his hips up. It only took a few hard rubs before he was coming hard, painting the inside of his briefs with come.

He shuddered through his climax, and knelt there for a while, gasping and shivering at the strength of it.

“What time are you meeting Chris and Dustin for drinks?” Mark asked.

“Nine,” Eduardo said, his voice hoarse.

Mark glanced at the clock. “It’s just gone half past,” he said. “You’d better go,” Mark got up and went back to his desk. “Don’t change.”

Eduardo pulled his pants back up and smoothed down his shirt, before pulling on his jacket.

His suit was expensive, not even wrinkled from crouching under Mark’s desk and pooling at his knees while he took it up the ass on Mark’s bed. The front of Eduardo’s briefs stuck to his sticky groin, and he could feel come and lube staining the back as it leaked out of his asshole.

No one would ever guess the filthy state of his underwear from looking at his immaculate suit.

“Will you come for a drink later?” Eduardo asked before he left, but Mark was already coding again, and didn’t hear him.

***


End file.
